


lost

by hanasolomen



Series: to see them fall [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:50:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanasolomen/pseuds/hanasolomen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after Barbara loses faith in her mentor she seeks the aid of  an unlikely ally to help her figure out where to go from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lost

**Author's Note:**

> again I'm not vary good at this but here it is. any comments or kudos are extremely welcome. i would love to see what people think about this.

"barbie? what brings you to the neighborhood this late? your not dressed for work so" he drew out the last word as he stepped aside bowing a little and letting her into his apartment "you probably just missed me and don't want to admit it."

she didn't move "this isn't really a social visit jay." he got serious all of a sudden joking facade falling away. "what happened?"

she just looked at him like he was stupid. "come on in." he pulled the door all the way open and stopped his teasing. finally letting her into his rat trap of an apartment and following her into the rundown living room.

she paced back and forth nearly knocking into the coffee table more then once. "barbie? you planing on telling me why your at my place at three forty seven in the damn morning?"

"hes lost it." she snapped "dick was in town, still is. but the point is he was helping on a case because he was already here, you know? and Bruce he just" she trailed off then ripping her hand through her hair like she did before being trained out of such tells.

Jason sat her down on the end of his faded red couch. crouching down to look her in the eyes. they were red rimmed with dark crescent moons under them but still the same blue he remembered from his childhood. "what did Bruce do, Barbra?"

her jaw set and shoulders squared eyes shining with unshed tears that neither would ever admit to. "he accused dick of trying to replace him. of working with 'them' to destroy him. he hit dick. he was"she sighed deeply 

"i don't think the man that taught us is in there anymore. batman's gone." her voice cracked as she forced it past the lump in he throat "and i don't think hes coming back."


End file.
